The present invention relates to electronic testing systems, and more particularly to test probes for electronic testing systems.
The testing of samples is performed widely in the manufacture of products. For example, the manufacture and fabrication of integrated circuits begin with blank, unpatterned semiconductor wafers. These wafers undergo a number of critical testing steps before being processed and formed into the final integrated circuit form. For example, sheet resistance and wafer (substrate) thickness may be tested in the manufacturing process so that the bulk resistivity of a wafer can be determined.
Testing of sheet resistance, substrate thickness and other characteristics of a semiconductor wafer is often done using a probe assembly having a number of electrical contacts or pins capable of directing a constant current (I) through the film and reading the voltage drop (V) created across the film by the current. Sheet resistance may then be determined by Ohm""s law (R=K(V/I)), after which the thickness of the substrate may be calculated using the sheet resistance and the known bulk resistivity (xcfx81) of the film. The constant K is determined by the geometry of the probes in the specific configuration.
Because semiconductor wafers are manufactured from many types of materials, each of which exhibit specific characteristics, a different type of probe assembly may be required for a particular application. For example, probe assemblies with sharper pins (i.e. types xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d probes) are used for metal film. The sharp pin is utilized because it is able to push into the metal for good contact. On the other hand, probe assemblies with duller pins (i.e. types xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d probes) are used, for example, for doped silicon applications. Using a dull pin to contact silicon reduces the chance of puncturing the surface of the wafer. Other applications of semiconductor testing require probe assemblies that vary the spacing between the pins and electrical contacts or probe assemblies that apply a different force to the wafer surface (e.g. a spring-loaded pin).
In the prior art, probe assemblies were changed every time a different type of probe was required by a specific application (for example, changing from a type A to a type C probe). Probes were also changed for different applications because of the danger of contamination.
The conventional method of changing probe assemblies is to change it by hand. One problem with associated with this technique is that it increases the risk of error during the operation of the probe assembly. Removal of a probe assembly results in unnecessary wear and tear, which could lead to errors in measurement. Contamination and damage of the delicate probe is also a risk.
Yet another problem inherent in the replacement of a probe test head by hand is that the electrical connection between the probe assembly and the microprocessor controller of the electronic testing system must be broken, therefore increasing the risk for error if the probe assembly is not properly replaced. In addition, the procedure for manually changing probe test heads is impractical. For example, in an automated wafer handling system, each wafer is loaded onto the measurement equipment from a wafer cassette using robotics. Therefore, operators would need to halt the operation of the wafer testing system each time a probe test head needs to be changed.
Because it takes several minutes to manually changing probe test heads, if such a change is needed, it takes much longer to test each individual wafer, decreasing the overall efficiency of the wafer testing system. The changing of probe assemblies is so inconvenient and time consuming that multiple wafer testing systems are often used at considerable additional expense to solve the problem, with each wafer testing system having a different probe assembly.
It is also of importance, in any system where probes are changed, to provide accurate and repeatable mechanical positioning following probe changes. This can be especially important in systems that produce multi-point resistivity maps on semiconductor test wafers, since computed resistivity uniformity may be impacted by probe position reproducibility. Prior art systems, in many cases, have relied solely upon electronic sensors to establish sensor location via switch closures, but this method is susceptible to long term position drift and therefore reliability problems. It also requires lengthy and frequent calibration procedures. It is therefore desirable to have mechanical xe2x80x9chard stopxe2x80x9d positioning, with location verification via electronic sensors.
Despite the development of semiconductor technology and the importance of testing wafers accurately and efficiently, a convenient and reliable method and apparatus for changing test probe assemblies remain elusive. In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an efficient method and apparatus for changing probe assemblies for electronic testing systems.
The present invention fills this need by providing a method and apparatus for changing probe assemblies. Several inventive embodiments of the present invention are described below.
In one embodiment of the present invention a multiple test probe system is disclosed. The system includes a support, a probe bus comprising a plurality of wires, and a mount pivotally coupled to the support and capable of pivoting to a plurality of testing positions. A plurality of probe assemblies coupled to the mount and associated with the plurality of testing positions, wherein each of the probe assemblies include a plurality of electrical contacts coupled to the plurality of wires of the probe bus regardless of a testing position of the mount. A plurality of n actuators forming an actuator assembly, each of which has a drive member having two operative positions, including a base actuator coupled to the mount, and at least one supported actuator supported by the drive member whereby the actuator assembly can attain 2n test positions.
In another embodiment of the present invention the base actuator having a first travel and the at least one supported actuator having a second travel, the second travel being twice the first travel, is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention a plurality of position sensors mounted on the plurality of n actuators, wherein at least one of the plurality of position sensors is activated to verify when at least one of the plurality of probe assemblies is in the testing position, is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention at least one of the plurality of position sensors is at least one of a micro-switch, an optical sensor, and a magnetic sensor.
In another embodiment of the present invention each of the plurality of probe assemblies comprising four electrical contacts is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention the electrical contacts are coupled to the probe bus in parallel.
In another embodiment of the present invention at least one of the plurality of n actuators is a stepper motor system.
In another embodiment of the present invention the stepper motor system is controlled by a microprocessor.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system is disclosed. The method includes providing a support, providing a probe bus comprising a plurality of wires, providing a mount pivotally coupled to the support and capable of pivoting to a plurality of testing positions, and providing a plurality of probe assemblies coupled to the mount and associated with the plurality of testing positions. Each of the probe assemblies includes a plurality of electrical contacts coupled to the plurality of wires of the probe bus regardless of a testing position of the mount. The method further provides a plurality of n actuators forming an actuator assembly, each of which has a drive member having two operative positions, including a base actuator coupled to the mount, and at least one supported actuator supported by the drive member whereby the actuator assembly can attain 2n test positions.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising providing the base actuator having a first travel and the at least one supported actuator having a second travel, the second travel being twice the first travel, is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising providing a plurality of position sensors mounted on the plurality of n actuators, wherein at least one of the plurality of position sensors is activated to verify when at least one of the plurality of probe assemblies is in the testing position, is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising providing at least one of the plurality of position sensors from at least one of a micro-switch, an optical sensor, and a magnetic sensor is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising providing four electrical contacts for each of the plurality of probe assemblies is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising coupling the electrical contacts to the probe bus in parallel is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising providing a stepper motor system for at least one of the plurality of n actuators is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a multiple test probe system comprising controlling the stepper motor system by a microprocessor is disclosed.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method for providing a number of electrical probe assemblies is disclosed. The method includes providing a number of test probe assemblies arranged such that only one of the probe assemblies can be in a testing position at one time. A desired probe assembly is determined, and then moved to the testing position if it is not already in position. The desired probe assembly is then engaged with a sample to be tested. Testing signals are then provided to all of the probe assemblies, such that test result signals are received only from the desired probe assembly due to its engagement with the sample.
One advantage of the present invention is that it allows a multiple probe system to efficiently change probe assemblies for different applications. The present invention eliminates the need to change probe assemblies by hand and further eliminates the need to dedicate more than one multiple probe system to different applications that require different types of probe assemblies. Another advantage of the present invention is that it reduces the chance of both wear and error because the electrical contacts of the probe assemblies are coupled to the probe bus regardless of the position of the mount.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description of the invention and studying the accompanying drawings.